Haunted
by EdxAyumi FAN
Summary: Ranma gets raped, in his female form. Scarred for life, he somehow comes to the conclusion that all males were monsters like the one that stole his innocence and refuses to turn back. Can Akane heal his broken form, even as his insane rapist in after him?


**Hiya! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all like it. I must've rewritten it at least three times already, because I didn't think it was ready for posting...but anyway:3 If you like it, please comment on it and tell me how I can get it better!**

* * *

Splash, splash, splash

Dripping with spring rain, Ranma skidded down the empty street, slinging her shoes over her shoulder. "Shoot, I'm late!" She groaned, taking a moment to look around before sprinting down the street, her bare feet making small splashing sounds on the wet ground. As she passed an empty alley, an arm suddenly shot out and grabbed her around the scruff of her neck. Shouting in alarm, she was pulled inside and swiftly slammed into a wall.

Cold metal pressed against her throat, making her wince. "Don't make a sound." A man breathed out, making her cough from the stench of his alcohol laced breath. He had long, messy black hair that hung overgrown in front of his face, hiding his eyes. Glaring at him, Ranma quickly kneed him in the stomach. He grunted, doubling over in pain. Ranma made to run when he grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her back, punching her in the gut hard. Gagging, she fell to the ground on all fours, coughing hard. "You bitch!" He growled, kicking her down and stomping on her body. Pausing her beating, he bent down next to her, gripping the dagger in his fist. He grazed the sharp end of the knife against her cheek, leaving a long thin slash just deep enough to bleed. She winced openly, staring hard at him. He smiled, "You're making this harder then it has to be." He muttered, licking the blood off her face. She grimaced as his slimy tongue ran across her shivering flesh, trying to push him off. He laughed; standing and grabbing her hair at the braid and dragging her further into the alley.

Ignoring her wounds, she thrashed hard, trying to get free. Finally dropping her, he flashed the knife again. "Really. Don't make me cut that pretty little throat of yours. I'm getting tired of your bullshit now shut _up_!" She froze on the spot, staring at the man with horror in her eyes. She couldn't move at all. This never happened to Ranma before; he'd been faced with death on more then one occasion, but never like this…he was…terrified. The man bent down, breathing his vile breath on her as he stared greedily at her body. Suddenly lifting his knife, he slashed the front of her shirt in half, making it fall apart. Ranma shrieked, curling into a ball to cover herself up. He laughed again, his other grimy hand wrapping around her neck, choking off her screams. Using the knife, he slashed away at her pants, leaving long gashes under her torn clothing. Ripping away everything that covered the important parts, he bared his teeth in a sneer as he pulled down his own pants. Eyes widening in realization, she tried to fight him off just to be cut again by his bloody knife. Crawling onto of her, he smiled, slowly releasing her neck.

""Get off me, dammit! Get off! GET OFF!" She yelled in a panic, her mind blanking in terror, and as she attempted to get free again, he smacked her across the face and laughed at her pained whimpers. "Dumbass bitch, you're only making this more fun for me."

Hopelessly pinned to the ground, Ranma tried telling him that she was really a guy, but before she could, he had drove his erect length into her, making her scream sharply before he grabbed his mouth to silence her. Tears running down her face as her innocence was ripped away from her, she closed her eyes shut hard as he pushed himself inside her, making blood spurt out from her clit and drip down her ass and onto the ground. Moaning in pleasure, he thrust himself deeper into her, sending sharp pains rocketing through her body. Only minutes later, he came, spilling his hot, sticky load into her. With a loud grunt, he pulled out, distractedly licking away her tears as he pulled his pants back up. "Heh. You were a good one, wench." He smirked and stroked his hand lovingly against her chest. "Don't worry, I'll find you again someday and we can have fun again." He barked out a laugh, bending over just to press his lips roughly on hers, then stood and ran, disappearing at the edge of the alley.

Ranma curled into a tight ball, tears skimming down her face hard. Every part of her hurt and ached, making her not want to move at all. Rain had started pouring down on her, diluting the blood and semen and pooling it around her. "...w...why..."


End file.
